Not another High School love story!
by xxpure nightxx
Summary: Kagome is the only girl in the whole school exclude Sango who hasnt fallen for InuYasha. InuYasha obviously confused, tries to see what he can do to be Kagome's.
1. Chapter 1

"Sigh."Kagome woke up to the happy rays of sunshine indicating that it was time for school. She lazly got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Ugh.." She hated her looks, but she was totally oblivious to her beautiful raven hair and soft hazel eyes. She brushed her hair and raped her closet for some clothes. "Thank Kami I don't have to wear a uniform anymore." She put on a white tanktop with a black hoodie jacket over it and some faded jeans. She grabbed her backpack and books and opened her bedroom door. She walked past the tv and sofa and straight into the kitchen. Her mom was at work and her little brother was at school, so she helped herself to an apple. She ran out of the house while carrying her books, eating her apple, and memorizing notes she studied last night.

She entered her high school, Shikon High(isn't this always used ). As she looked around while thinking about the equation in her head, she passed by InuYasha and Kikyo with a group of fan girls. The girls were all in a daze, hoping InuYasha would recognize them, everyone except Kagome. She scoffed and went back to eating her apple. "KAGOME!" The raven-haired beauty turned around to see her best friend Sango running after her. "Hey Sango!" She waved as Sango caught up with her. "What's the rush Kagome?"

"Study for my test today.Ugh.." Sango giggled and slapped Kagome's arm. "Come on. I have to drop by my locker." They walked over to their lockers, which was right next to eachother. Kagome fished through her locker, looking for her calculus book. "Ergh..." As soon as she finally got her book out her locker door was slammed by InuYasha. "Hey Kagome." He gave her a devilish smile. _"Ugh..It's InuYasha..."_

"What do you want mutt?" He smirked. "Just wanted to see if I could walk you to class." The fangirls yelped with 'take me to class' and 'im prettier then hers.' InuYasha ignored them and kept his amber eyes on Kagome. She scoffed. "No thanks, but here." She threw her un-finished apple at him and walked to her calculus class. The fangirls gasped with surprise and asked InuYasha if he was okay. InuYasha slammed a locker with his fists. "Damn..why isn't she attracted to me?" He left the broken locker and walked to calculus with questions running through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome tapped her pencil against her desk. _"Sigh..the teacher's late again. Yawn."_ She stretched her arms and slouched while resting her eyes. Suddenly she felt someone coming through the door, she opened on eye and found out it was only InuYasha. "Ugh." She sat up right and went back to writing in her notebook. She wrote down her things to-do and didn't notice the person sitting down next to her. "Good morning class, sorry I'm late." He slapped down his lesson plans and notebooks and wrote something on the board. "Okay..today.." Kagome dozed off as her boring teacher explained their assignment. "Kagome"

"Huh..?" Kagome looked to her right and saw InuYasha. "EH?!" Kagome jumped off her chair. "WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO ME?!"

"Kagome.." She turned around to see her math teacher sternly staring at her. "Is there a problem..?"

"Uh..no..sorry." The teacher cleared his throat. "Very well. Now where was I? Oh yes...

_"Oh my god..don't tell me he's going to sit next to me from now on..ugh.."_ She scoffed and turned her head the other direction. The bell rang and Kagome quickly dashed to her next class, PE. She met up with Sango in the locker rooms and dressed into her PE attire. They ran out of the locker rooms to the field and waited as their other classmates arrived. "Alright class. Run around the field twice and come back." He blew his whistle and everyone started running. PE ended quickly and Kagome got ready to go to her next class, after stopping by her locker of course. She put in her calculus book and took out her english binder. Then her locker was once more smashed closed by InuYasha. "Hey Kagome."

"Ugh. Fuck off InuYasha. I'm not interested in you." She walked past him and went to her next class. School ended.

"Hey Kagome!" She turned around to see her best friend, Miroku. "Hey Miroku. Wassup?"

"Nothing. You wanna hang saturday?"

"Um..its only monday.."

"Making my plans early." He smiled."Well..?"

"Um. im not sure. aim tonight. byee!"

She waved goodbye as she left school to home. As she walked home, she noticed a gang trying to beat up a helpless women. "HEY!"

She ran over and helped the lady up. "Hey! What's your problem?! You shouldn't pick on someone weak!" She faced the gang.

"Who the hell are you to say that to us?"

"Calm down. Let's have a little fun with her first. She has a nice body."

The boys snickered. "All right, hold her down." The guys dashed over to Kagome. _"Crap! Kagome what have you gotten into!?"_

Sh_e_ just stood there defenseless. The gang slammed her down on the hard pavement and started beating her senseless, but Kagome struggled. The woman yelled for help and tried to hurt a member by hitting him with her purse. Suddenly, the gang was knocked over. Kagome weakly stood up and to see what happened. The woman helped her up, asking if she was alright. "I'm fine.." She looked up to see InuYasha standing between her and the gang. InuYasha had beaten the gang up protecting Kagome. "I..InuYasha?"

"Kagome..I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner." He cracked his knuckles. "YOU BASTARDS BETTER LEAVE KAGOME ALONE! YOU HEAR?!" The members whimpered as they ran away. "Kagome." InuYasha turned around and saw Kagome faint in the old woman's arms. "KAGOME!"

Kagome woke up to see an unfamiliar ceiling, and a sudden softness. She sat upright and rubbed her cheeks. They were bandaged. "W..Where am I?"

"You're in my room." Kagome turned to see InuYasha staring at her. He was shirtless. "EEK!" Kagome ducked under the covers. "Put some clothes on!"

InuYasha scoffed and put onhis shirt. "Why am I here..?"

"You fainted. So I took you to my house."

"Oh..thanks."

He was silent.

"I better get going." She started to get out of the covers when InuYasha asked her.

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"What..?

"Why didn't you call for help when you were getting beaten?"

Kagome looked down at the floor. "I..I don't know."

"STUPID! YOU KNOW YOU COULD'VE DIED?!"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!"

"KAGOME! YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED FOR HELP!"

"I DONT HAVE TO IF I DONT WANT TO!"

"fine.." InuYasha fell silent.

Kagome's rage fell and she just sat there. "If you're not going to protect yourself..then I'll protect you."

"What..?"

"I said..I'll protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

"You..protecting me..?"

"Yea.."

Kagome fell silent. "I don't need your protection."

InuYasha looked up. "WHAT?!" Kagome's head shot up. "I said..I don't need your protection. I don't need to depend on you to take care of me. I can do it myself."

"BAKA! DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AN HOUR AGO?!"

Kagome stood up from the bed. "THAT WAS BEFORE. NOW I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With her last words, Kagome left the room, slamming the door behind her. InuYasha just sat there, his anger raging on. "That stupid girl." He breathed heavily and then punched the floor. "DAMN IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Kagome ran out of the house, trying her best not to cry. As soon as she got home, she noticed a note on the door.

_"Kagome..Your brother and I are going away for a while. Sorry, your aunt fell sick and you weren't home. Please do take care of yourself. We'll be home at around a week, maybe two. I have left 400 dollars here for you to buy anything you want,plus you have your job. Please be good. Love Mom."_

Kagome crumpled the note in her hands and threw it on the floor. She dashed into her room and cried. After the argument and crying, Kagome tore herself out of her bed. She washe her face and brushed her hair. She silently walked over to her window and looked out at the stars. "Kagome..You hate InuYasha..so why are you crying..? Baka." Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She silently ate some noodles and finished her hw.

The week had passed and it was finally Friday. Kagome and InuYasha had not talked ever since their argument. "KAGOME!!" She turned around to see Miroku running after her. "Yea?"

"Movie..coming.?!" He said out of breath. She sighed. "I'm not in the mood today."

"OH COME ON!" Miroku wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I even invited a friend..please?! I really want to hang with Sango." Kagome sighed." Fine..but I'm leaving early." Miroku smiled. "Alright! We'll meet you at the theaters at 6! Make sure to invite Sango!" With that, he ran the other direction. Kagome walked home as usual and called Sango.

"So..you wanna go?"

"Sure. I'll be over in an hour."

"Kay."

Kagome read her watch as it ticked four o'clock. Two hours left. She went into the bathroom and took a bath. As she was relaxing, she thought of InuYasha. She sighed at the thought of him and suddenly realized that she was thinking about INUYASHA! She slapped herself in the head. "Baka." She ended her bath early and got dressed in something comfortable. She sat on the couch and dried her hair while she waited for Sango. After 10 minutes, she heard a knock at her door. Of course it was Sango, wearing a very stylish blue tights,black leather miniskirt, with matching knee-high boots."Lets go!" exclaimed the chipper Sango. They walked over to the mall and found Miroku waving like a mad man. "Hey Miroku! Where's your friend?"

"Bathroom. He'll be back. Oh! He's right there." Miroku pointed to his friend. Kagome turned to see long silver hair and amber eyes. _"Oh..crapp.." _Kagome thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Miroku." The friend came closer, but didn't notice Kagome and Sango. "So where's the girls?" Miroku cleared his throat and pointed behind him. InuYasha turned around and saw Kagome and Sango. "WHAT THE!" Kagome just crossed her arms across her chest while Sango introduced herself. "You're InuYasha! Aren't you the most popular guy at our school?" InuYasha just nodded, his eyes fixed on Kagome. "Then what are you doing with _him?_" She pointed at Miroku with disgust. InuYasha shrugged. "HEY!" Miroku hit InuYasha in the head. "We've been childhood friends."

"Oh.." was Sango's reply. "Well.."InuYasha asked while rubbing his head. "What we gonna do?" Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome just shrugged and kept still. Miroku answered,"How 'bout a movie?" Sango agreed while InuYasha and Kagome shrugged. Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her to the movie. They bought their tickets as they were gonna watch something scary(recommended by Miroku ). They sat in their seats;Miroku and Sango, Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome sighed as they made her sit next to InuYasha. She just silently sat down and waited for the movie to begin. Miroku was trying to hit on Sango while she was trying to get him away from her. Sango looked at Kagome and InuYasha._"They make a great couple.."_ She gasped with an idea. She tapped Miroku and whispered something into his ear. He silently agreed. Sango turned to InuYasha. "Um.Me and Miroku are gonna go buy some snacks 'kay? So wait here with Kagome." Kagome shot Sango a "what's going on" look. Sango just smiled and left with Miroku before Kagome could stop them. She sighed and slouched down in her seat. InuYasha stayed silent and looked at Kagome with the corner of his eye. "Uh..Kagome..If you get scared..you have me.." Kagome scoffed and looked the other way. "I was just trying to be nice." He ended with a "Feh."

The movie began and Sango and Miroku never showed up. Kagome knew what they were trying to do. She gave up on looking for them and just watched the movie. As the gory scenes began, Kagome shivered in her seat. InuYasha noticed and awkwardly put his hand around her shoulder. She looked up at him and put her head on his shoulder. As more frightening scenes appeared, she hid her face on his chest while holding InuYasha's other hand.

As the movie ended, they walked out and saw Miroku and Sango with food. "Where were you guys!" InuYasha yelled angrily.

Sango and Miroku apologized and answered with a lame excuse. "They wouldn't let us back in the movies, so we didn't know what else to do. Sorry."

InuYasha just "Feh'd" while Kagome just nodded, obviously knowing that they were lying."To make it up to you, we got you some food."

The group found a table and ate their food. After, Kagome and Sango agreed to go shopping. "Hey let's go to Abercrombie&Fitch!" Kagome sighed; she was not one of those brand name people. But decided to give it a chance. "Well, you go first, I have to go to Anchor Blue to find some skinny jeans." Sango shrugged and fixed her eyes on Miroku. Miroku nodded and nudged InuYasha. He gave him a "WHAT" look. Miroku pointed at Kagome without her noticing it. InuYasha nodded and walked over to Kagome. "I'll go with you." Kagome shot him a "No thanks" look. But he persisted. Kagome sighed.

"Fine..Sango, me and InuYasha will meet you guys in like 10 minutes."

"'Kay!" Sango and Kagome waved goodbye as they left. They entered Anchor Blue and Kagome quickly left InuYasha to find her jeans. She raded the racks and changed in the dressing rooms. She came out modeling dark blue skinny jeans. "How's this one InuYasha?" She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. InuYasha just shrugged and looked for clothes. Kagome shrugged and changed back in her old clothes. She bought her jeans and grabbed InuYasha's shirt."Let's go." InuYasha agreed and followed her. "Hey Kagome. Wait." He left her side for a moment and came back with two icecream cones. Kagome smiled. "Uh..thanks InuYasha.." He blushed and just licked his icecream. She giggled and took a picture of him with her phone.

"HEY! DELETE THAT PICTURE!"

"NO!" Kagome ran around laughing, InuYasha running after her. Sango and Miroku were waiting for them outside. "Hey!" Kagome ran up to them and hid behind Sango. InuYasha came and Miroku stopped him. "Come on guys. Let's go." Everyone agreed and they all left. As Kagome and Sango were about to go home, Sango remembered. "Hey Kagome. I have to go pick up Kohaku. Do you think you'll be able to go back without me?" Kagome nodded and hugged Sango goodbye. InuYasha,Miroku, and Kagome were the only ones left. "Well..my house is that way. I'll be leaving." Kagome and InuYasha nodded and waved.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. "I'll walk you home."

"No thanks. I said I didn't need your protection." InuYasha persisted and grabbed her wrist. Kagome struggled and ran ahead, trying to lose him. She zigzagged around passageways until she thought she lost him. "Whew." She wiped her forehead and dropped her shopping bag. She saw down on the alley floor and rested. After a while, she got back up and started walking home. It was getting dark and started showering a bit and Kagome was alone. She was almost home when she saw a gang in front of her. She thought about ignoring them, but knew they'd go after her. The gang saw her and snickered. They walked closely up to her. "Why hello there pretty lady. Want to have some fun with us?"

Kagome scoffed. "Fuck off."

"OOOHHHHH. You can't say that to master."

The master crossed his arms and one of the men grabbed Kagome from behind. Kagome fought back. "LET! ME! GO!" She kicked some of the members. They grew angry and kicked/punched her. She still fought back with everything she had. The rain got heavier and the guys hurt her more, until InuYasha showed up and beat the gang up, until they were half dead. They limped away. Kagome lay on the ground, hurt and bleeding. InuYasha ran up to her and kneeled beside her weak body. He held her in his arms. "Kagome.." He helped her up. She stood very weakly. "I..I..InuYasha..I thought I lost you." InuYasha hugged her in his arms. "I told you..I will always protect you."

Kagome's eyes widenend with surprise. Her eyes almost filled with tears. She half smiled and hugged InuYasha tightly. She whispered in his ears. "Arigato..InuYasha." They stood there for a while, the rain covering them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome..." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around him. "You'll get a cold." Kagome smiled for his kindness. "InuYasha..." She took off the jacket and covered both of them, trying her best to cover InuYasha's head (He's taller then her and ya know :) He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her small waist.

InuYasha walked Kagome home, making sure she was safe. "Arigato..InuYasha." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she dashed inside. InuYasha blushed and gently touched the spot where she kissed him. Kagome closed the door and leaned against the door. She held his jacket close to her and exhaled. Kagome took a quick shower and went to sleep.

The next day Kagome woke up and went to the kitchen to get some food. She took out some toast and spread some peanut butter and jelly on it. After her breakfast, she did her usual routines; brushing teeth/hair, making bed,etc. Kagome took our her homework and sighed. "Why the fuck did they assign so much homework for only 2 days?!" She grunted. As Kagome was doing her homework, she got a call from Sango.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Kagome!"

"Sup Sango!"

"I'm throwing a party today since my parents are away. They said it was ok..it starts at 6 so come early to help me decorate."

"But its a Sunday...and we have school tomorrow don't we?"

"BAKA! WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL THIS WHOLE WEEK! YOU FORGOT?!"

Kagome hit herself on the head for forgetting.

"Oh yea..No wonder I have so much homework..Ok.. I'll get there early..So whos going?"

"If you mean in particular..InuYasha's invited."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango snickered.

"HaHa.Very funny..Anyone else..?"

"Ugh..well..I **have** to invite Kinky-hoe."

"WHY!?"

"Cause all my guests said that she has to come or they won't go.."

"Ugh..fine..as long as she leaves me alone.."

"Kay..See you at around 5:20ish?"

"Yea..byee."

Kagome hung up and looked at the clock. It read 8:00 am. Kagome sighed and went back to finishing half of her homework. After she finished some of her homework, ate her lunch, she took a longg bath and read the clock. It read 5:00 p.m. She raped her closet to find something ah-mazing to wear. She finally decided on wearing a pair of pencil-straight jeans(dark wash) and an ultra-feminine Greek-goddess-type minidress to wear over them. Then high heels(bold metallic color) would complete the work with chandelier earrings. She looked at herself one more time on the mirror. "Okay.." She flipped open her phone and read the time. 5:15. "OH CRAP.." She dashed out of her house and ran to Sango's house, which was only 2 minutes away. Kagome opened Sango's front door and saw Sango opening a box of decorations.

"Sango. Hey."

"Hey Kagome!"

They hugged. "I ah-dore your outfit Kagome!"

Kagome giggled and complimented Sango's outfit. They spent 40 minutes decorating, giggling, and gossping. When 6:00 turned up, the guests came. Kagome turned up some hot music and poured some more chips into the bowl. "Hey Kagome! Nice outfit!!"

"Thanks!"

Suddenly Kagome's eyes were covered with someone's hands. "Who is this?" Kagome touched the hands over her eyes to feel who he or she was. "Guess." said a manly voice. Kagome giggled. "InuYasha!"

"Aw..you're no fun.!" He turned Kagome around so she was facing him and hugged her tightly. She breathed in his scent and placed her head on his chest. He smiled and let go of her. They looked into eachothers eyes and blushed a deep crimson red. "HEY HEY HEY PARTAY PEOPLE!" Sango walked to the center of the room, holding a bottle up in the air. "We're going to play a little game of Spin the Bottle!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sango set the bottle on the floor and made the people crowd into a circle. Sango and Kagome sat together while InuYasha and Miroku sat on the other side of them. "So who's going first?"

"Um.."Sango tapped her chin. "Who wants to go first?" A rush of hands shot the air. Sango picked an unimportant party person( ;D). He spun the bottle and it hit one of Kagome's friends, Yumi. "KISS!KISS!KISS!" The boy blushed and kissed Yumi softly. Yumi blushed also. Then after a series of spinning, it was Sango's turn. "Here I go!" Sango spun the bottle and it ever so slighly hit Miroku. "YES!YES!" Miroku punched the air. Sango sweatmarked. Then Kikyo slammed the door open. "HEY KIKYO IS HERREEEEE!" When Kikyo had slamed the door, the bottle moved to the person next to Miroku, a boy who had crushed on Sango. The boy blushed while Sango kissed him slightly. Miroku looked sadly at Sango and glared at Kikyo for ruining the kiss. Kikyo was then surrounded by a bunch of boys. She winked at InuYasha and sat next to Kagome. She opened her compact mirror and touched up on her heavy eyeshadow. Sango sighed and pointed at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and spun the bottle. It spun,spun,and spun, until it hit...

Koga.(Suprised ya?! )

Koga howled for happiness while InuYasha growled. Kagome blushed and kissed him ever so lighly on the lips. He smiled and looked at InuYasha, smirking. InuYasha growled again, but kept his cool. After another series of spins, it was InuYasha's turn. InuYasha sighed and prayed to the Gods that it would be Kagome. He spun it slighly and it hit Kagome. She blushed. InuYasha smiled and hid his happiness. He rushed to Kagome and was about to kiss her when Kikyo stopped them. "InuYasha! You can't kiss that bitch!" InuYasha glared."Well the bottle hit her, who else should I kiss?"

"Duh! Me!!" Kikyo pucked her lips up for a kiss. When she opened her eyes, she saw InuYasha give Kagome an assertive kiss. Her mouth dropped. InuYasha finally let go for breath and rushed back to Miroku's side. Kagome blushed and hid her eyes with her bangs. Kikyo glared at Kagome while the group hollered,except for Koga. Sango pointed at Kikyo,indicating that it was her turn. Kikyo fixed up her blush first and then spun the bottle, hoping with all her might it would be InuYasha. The bottle spun,spun, and spun until it hit InuYasha. Kikyo squealed. She quickly ran over to InuYasha. Kagome bit her botttom lip and hid her eyes with her hands. She couldn't resist to watch it

InuYasha stopped for a moment, thinking about what was going on. Before InuYasha could do something, Kikyo kissed him. She deepened the kiss. InuYasha resisted and let go. He pushed Kikyo off and looked at Kagome. He saw her hiding her face. _"Crap..."_ Before InuYasha could stop her, Kagome ran out of the party. Kikyo smirked. "Well InuYasha...I guess you're mine." The whole group 'oohed' and 'ahhed.' Sango and Miroku looked at eachother with wide eyes. InuYasha ran out of the party and went to follow Kagome. He couldn't see her. He went on all fours and sniffed the cement for her scent. When he stood back up, Miroku and Sango came out. "Did you find her scent..?"

"Yeah..I'm going after her."

"Be Careful..And make sure you say something nice to Kagome. Don't hurt her.."

"I know exactly what to say.."

He nodded off and ran off to find her.

Kagome sat on a swing and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked up at the stars and tried to hold back her tears. InuYasha saw Kagome wiping her tears away, and couldn't take it. "Kagome.." He sat on the swing next to her. He looked at the stars. They were quiet for a while. "Kagome.""InuYasha." They said at the same time.

Kagome looked away. "You first.." InuYasha sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about kissing Kikyo..but she kissed me."

"Why didn't you resists..?"

InuYasha fell silent. "It was sudden. I couldn't process it in my mind."

Kagome chuckled. "Well you are slow." InuYasha laughed. "What does that mean?" Kagome looked at him and smiled; there were no need for words. They stared into eachothers eyes before they tilted in closer together. Their lips finally touched. InuYasha held Kagome closer to him while Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They released the kiss, gasping for air. Kagome smiled into InuYasha's eyes while he smiled into hers. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder while InuYasha leaned his cheek on the top of her head. InuYasha finally spoke."I love you Kagome.."

Kagome's eyes widened before processing those four words. "I..I love you to InuYasha."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome and InuYasha entered Sango's home hand in hand. "Kagome!!" Sango excitedly hugged Kagome. "I was worried about you!!" Kagome let go of InuYasha's hand. Their eyes locked for a moment before Sango whisked Kagome away. InuYasha found Miroku wiping a table with a dirty cloth. "I see you and Miss. Kagome are together?" InuYasha dumped the rest of the chips into the trashcan. "Yea."

"So do you love her?" InuYasha stopped cleaning, processing everything that had happened between him and Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------

"SO...?"

"Yea.."

"WELL..?"

She blushed before telling almost the whole story, leaving out the 'i love you'. Sango squealed for happiness and hugged Kagome.

"So..do you love him?" Kagome stopped breathing for a second.

---------------------------------------------------------

The four met together in the living room. InuYasha and Kagome laced their fingers together. Sango smiled while Miroku just stared at Sango, wishing for what they had.

They helped clean up Sango's house before leaving. "See ya tomorrow Sango!" Kagome and InuYasha waved goodbye and left together. They walked together side by side, hand by hand. They were in silence, but they didnt need words. Kagome silently watched the stars while InuYasha watched Kagome. As Kagome was about to enter her house, InuYasha kissed her goodnight. Kagome smiled and kissed back. They both released for air and Kagome left.

Kagome leaned against her door and sighed. She ran up the stairs to her room and looked outside the window to see InuYasha walking home. She smiled and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey girlll!" Sango hugged Kagome. "Ready to go?" Kagoe nodded.

They linked arms and walked to the mall. It was packed with many people. They squeezed past the people and managed to get into a store. "So what do you want to buy?"

"Um.." Kagome tapped her index finger on her chin. "Not sure.." She thought for a while. "Maybe just a dress." Sango smiled before running to the back of the store. She came out with cap-sleeved midnight blue dress. Kagome smiled and tried it on. "Love it. Now for you Sango."

"Hm..." Sango did the same tapping as Kagome. "I want..anything." Kagome nodded and went to the back of the store as well. She came out with a crisp low-cut blouse with a black tie and gold satin short shorts, like Victoria Beckham. "OHHH EMMM GEEEE! I LOVE YOUR SENSE OF STYLE KAGS!" She quickly bought the clothes and wore it. She hugged Kagome. "It's like you know me." Kagome smiled. "No problem Sango."

They giggled before leaving the store and entering the packed crowd. They pushed past them. Their grip on eachother was loosened and they were seperated from eachother. "SANGO!!" Kagome tried to call before she was pushed to the ground. "Ugh.."

"Need any help?" Kagome grabbed the strangers hand who helped her up. "Thanks." Kagome wiped her dress down. "That's no way to thank your boyfriend." Kagome stopped for a moment and looked up. "INUYASHA!" She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her. "Where's Sango?" He asked letting go. "I lost her. Are you here alone?"

"I came with Miroku. But I lost him." Kagome giggled. "Let's go find them." InuYasha smiled and laced their fingers together.


	8. Chapter 8

"SANGO!! MIROKU!!" InuYasha and Kagome walked around the mall looking for their two best friends. After an hour of searching and shouting, they gave up and decided to go shopping. As soon as they entered a store, Kagome started raiding the racks of clothing while InuYasha sat down to watch. Kagome grabbed three dresses and a couple of shoes before she entering an open dressing room. She later came out modeling a gold-and-silver-striped V-Neck Ella Moss Dress over black leggings and metallic-silver ballet flats. She turned around and faced InuYasha," Well...?" He scanned her outfit before giving her a thumbs-up. She smiled and went back inside the dressing room to change back into her normal outfit. She grabbed her outfits and set them down on the counter. Beep Beep. "Your total is $2000.88 Miss."

"WHAT!" Kagome looked at the ladies eyes. "$2000.88?!" The lady nodded. Kagome sighed. "Um, never mind. I can't pay for this." Kagome sadly watched as her beautiful outfit was put into the back of the store. She walked back to InuYasha. He scanned her hands for bags but didn't see any. "Where's your outfit?" Kagome sighed again. "It cost $2000.88. I can't afford that." She breathed heavily before walking out of the store. "Let's go InuYasha, I'm sure there's something else I can buy." InuYasha followed her.

They stopped by the store next door. While Kagome tried on more outfits, InuYasha sneaked out of the store. Before Kagome came out of her dressing room. InuYasha was back in his seat. "How do you like this dress?" InuYasha scanned the outfit. "It's alright..." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. "You're right.." She dressed back and grabbed InuYasha. "Let's go eat." InuYasha nodded and followed her.

Meanwhileee..

"KAGOME !!! INUYASHA !!! GUYSS?!!!" Sango and Miroku walked around the packed mall looking for their best friends, it was impossible so they gave up. "Hey Miroku, lets go get something to eat, all this yelling is making me hungry. Miroku nodded and led her the way out of the crowd.

BACK TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME

Kagome sighed as she and InuYasha walked side by side to the food court. "What's wrong Kagome??"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She plastered a fake smile on her face. InuYasha looked into her own hazel eyes and looked away.

**SRY I DIDNT WRITE FOR A WHILE .. ANYWHOW I'LL TRY TO WRITE IN MORE (; PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY WHILE IT LASTS !**

**JUST MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT SOME REQUESTS OR YOU WANT ME TO FINISH UP A CHAPTER ON SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES :**


End file.
